Fire and Phoenix
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: As Ryou struggles to situate his life, he draws strength from the people around him, and those who have returned.
1. One

Summary: As Ryou struggles to situate his life, he draws strength from the people around him, and those who have returned. *Reposted* *YAOI* *Mature Themes*  
  
Reposted for the third time, I do hope that people review this. I am posting it in two parts this time. Hope you enjoy this!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like then don't read!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Fire and Phoenix  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Ryou Bakura sat on his knees in his hallway and stared at the closed front door. In his pale fist was a crumpled up paper. The piece of paper that shattered his heart and mind. The piece of paper that blurred his future. The piece of crumpled paper that bore the words,  
  
~Ryou,  
  
I cannot stay in your life any longer. I can't sit by and watch as your dreams are shattered because of my presence. I want you to forget about me. I want you to see that you can do things on your own, and that we were never really meant to be. Don't cry, I hate it when you do. Smile that beautiful smile and learn to live your life to the fullest. Don't let anything keep you down and always look to the stars when you need guidance.  
  
Always,  
  
Bakura~  
  
Ryou let out a strangled cry and threw the paper at the wall. He pounded his fists on the floor in frustration and cursed the very second Bakura become a part of his life. He stopped pounding and leaned onto his palms, taking deep breaths. A determined smile came across his face as his tears dripped down his nose. He was not going to let this kill him. He was not going to allow his world to end because of Him leaving. Ryou Bakura was not going to let Bakura get under his skin and cause him to curl up and die. No, Ryou was going to live his life.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Three years later found Bakura driving down the suburb streets of Domino. His little black car passed by the houses slowly as he remembered who lived where and who was who. He smiled as he turned onto the road where Ryou supposedly still lived.  
  
Bakura drove down the street and slowed down as he came upon the moderately sized blue house. He pulled up and parked in front of the neighbor's house and turned the car off. His hand paused on it's journey to the door handle when Ryou's front door slammed open. Having his windows open, he could hear angry voices long before two people stepped out onto the porch. One person was Ryou himself, long hair tied back in a loose ponytail, who was holding a phone and waving in the other's face, screaming. The other person was Marik, who hadn't changed one bit in the three years Bakura was gone. Marik was yelling loudly too, trying to get the phone out of Ryou's hand.  
  
Ryou paused and breathed heavily as he stared Marik down. Marik paused too, and grabbed hold of Ryou's wrist. Ryou tried to break Marik's grasp on his arm, and when he wasn't successful, screamed at Marik once more before slapping him with his free hand. Marik narrowed his eyes before raising his fist and punching Ryou on the right side of his face. He let go of Ryou's wrist and stomped down the steps. Ryou stood there, hand raised to his cheek, and stared.  
  
Bakura shook himself out of his surprised stupor and growled as Marik drove off in a silver car. His hand continued it's journey to the handle and he opened the door. He stepped out of the car and shut the door as he walked up the lawn to stand at the bottom of Ryou's porch.  
  
Ryou's dazed gaze met his and he let out an 'eep' before passing out cold onto the porch.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou groaned and squeezed his eyes tighter together. He kept telling himself that he did not see Bakura standing on his lawn, that he didn't hear the yami's voice speaking to him as he was carried into the livingroom, that he didn't feel the strong arms around him. When he was set gently onto his couch, Ryou allowed himself to open one eye. He caught sight of Bakura's long silver hair and the yami's back, before clenching his eyes once more.  
  
A few seconds later, something extremely cold was pressed against his swollen cheek and he yelped in surprise. Chocolate eyes popped open and a half glare came across the hikari's face.  
  
"Why are you here?" Ryou took the ice pack from Bakura's hands and situated it better on his face.  
  
"Do I need a reason?" Bakura's hands folded on his lap.  
  
Ryou glared and looked the yami in the eye. "Where the hell have you been for three years? I tried finding you, and I began to think that either you were dead, or that you didn't want to be found."  
  
Bakura's head fell. "I didn't. I figured that without me in your life, maybe you could accomplish something."  
  
Ryou snorted and stood up from the couch. With his back facing Bakura, he said, "Accomplish something? Let's see. What have I accomplished since you left? Ah, yes." Ryou turned back around and glared at Bakura through his tears. "I have accomplished nothing but get myself into an abusive relationship. I had to drop out of college because the beatings from Marik got so bad I couldn't move at times. You seen what happened today. He came back and tried to do it again."  
  
Bakura's head still did not lift. Guilt was pouring itself into him, and he didn't think he could look at Ryou.  
  
"I had to put a restraining order on him. He tried to rape me, Bakura. And you were gone of to who knows where, thinking that it was noble leaving me. Well, guess what Bakura? My life has been a complete disaster since you left. I can't believe that you...." Whatever Ryou couldn't believe was never said, because at that very moment, Ryou front door burst open and a frantic Malik came running in.  
  
"Oh Ryou! I'm so sorry! I tried to keep him away! Are you hurt? Did he hit you? Of course he did! Why else would you be holding ice to your face?" Malik paused for breath and looked at Bakura. "Hello, Bakura. Now Ryou, let me see what he...Wait a second! BAKURA!?" Malik 'eep'ed and quickly moved behind Ryou.  
  
Ryou laughed. "Same reaction I had, minus the fainting."  
  
Bakura finally looked up. Malik stood with an arm gripping Ryou's shoulder, staring wide eyed at him, and Ryou's eyes were still giving his onslaught of words, silently. Bakura stood from his perch on the coffee table and moved for the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Ryou's hand grabbed his wrist and drug him away from the open door. "I've waited for three years to see you again and you are so not getting away that easily." Ryou pushed him into the couch and nodded to Malik, who walked over and shut the door, locking it as well. The three of them talked into the night and Ryou had fallen asleep by the time that Malik finished explaining what had happened to Ryou while he was gone. Bakura stared at his sleeping hikari in wonder, wondering how someone could live through what had occurred to him and still be sane.  
  
Malik had told him that 6 months after Bakura left, Marik and Ryou got involved. Things were OK for about a year before Marik started releasing anger on the poor boy and beating him. Ryou had to drop out of college after he landed in the hospital for a week and Marik wasn't too happy that Ryou had told Malik what was going on. When Malik brought Ryou home, Marik stayed there, saying that he wanted to be with Ryou. Malik reluctantly agreed to leave them alone, but the very next day, received a phone call from Ryou who was frantically asked him to get Marik away. Malik got to the house in time to stop Marik from raping Ryou and went down to the courts with him a month later to have a restraining order placed on him.  
  
Marik would still come around and try to either get Ryou into bed or smack him around, in today's instance. Malik said that he didn't know what else had occurred between the two, but did say that he knew Ryou was not telling him the complete truth.  
  
Malik showed Bakura to his old room, which had remained untouched, except for the papers littering the desk. At Bakura's raised eyebrow he answered, "Ryou works for his father now. James sends him hieroglyphs and Ryou deciphers them. He works in here a lot. He said that being near something that was yours helps him work." After that, he carried the sleeping Ryou into his own bedroom down the hall. Malik ended up sleeping in Ryou's father's room.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Sometime during the middle of the night, Bakura was awakened by Ryou's screams. He shot out of bed and ran down the hall, staring inside Ryou's room when he stood in the doorway. Ryou was screaming and crying into Malik's chest, where his head was buried, murmuring something about not letting someone come near him. Malik looked up from Ryou and mouthed, 'Marik.' Bakura nodded and stepped into the room, slowly moving over to Ryou's bed. He kneeled on the floor next to Ryou's bed and placed a hand onto Ryou's knee. Being closer now, he could hear everything that the hikari was saying. 'Please keep him away,' 'Please don't let him hurt me.' Ryou's words became unintelligible as his sobbing grew harder.  
  
Bakura looked up at Malik and pleaded silently. The need to hold Ryou was overwhelming him. Malik nodded and whispered something to Ryou. A second later, Bakura found his arms full with a sobbing Ryou. Ryou's arms gripped at his waist and he sobbed into Bakura's chest. Malik moved over on the bed when Bakura gently lifted Ryou into his arms. Bakura set himself and Ryou on the bed and wrapped his arms tighter around Ryou. Bakura looked up at Malik again and motioned with his head to Ryou. Malik took one of Ryou's hands and smiled when it gripped his tightly.  
  
Ryou's sobbing died down after a while, and he still occasionally hiccuped and sniffled. Bakura was rocking him gently and was whispering soft comfort words into his ear. Ryou began to feel the heaviness of sleep and snuggled deeper into Bakura's embrace. He whimpered however, when both Bakura and Malik made moves to get up.  
  
"Please stay. Both of you. I don't wanna be alone tonight." Ryou's voice was muffled by Bakura's chest. He smiled when Bakura laid him down and went down next to him as well. Bakura's chest was against Ryou's back and he wrapped an arm protectively around his waist. Malik was still sitting next to Ryou, but laid down so he was facing Ryou after said person tugged him down. Malik wasn't surprised when Ryou grabbed his hand and brought it to his chest, and smiled when Ryou closed his eyes and mumbled a sleepy goodnight.  
  
Malik looked up and was startled by the love radiating from Bakura's eyes as he stared at Ryou. He then smiled before gently slipping his hand out of the now sleeping Ryou's grip and whispered to Bakura.  
  
"You two need to be alone. See ya in the morning." He got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Bakura smiled as Ryou turned over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist. Bakura kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around Ryou tighter. He closed his eyes and his last thought before sleep overcame him was 'Sweet dreams, my angel.'  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou smiled when he woke to the feeling of being safe and warm. Remembering the night before, he snuggled closer to Bakura and grinned when he felt Bakura tighten his arms. He was getting ready to fall back asleep when Malik came bouncing into the room.  
  
"Hey love birds! Time to get up!" He poked Bakura and Ryou. Both Ryou and Bakura's arms shot out to smack him away and at the same time they mumbled, "Don't wanna get up. Go 'way."  
  
Malik laughed and poked them again. "Ah! They think alike too!" Ryou's eyes peeked out from underneath Bakura's chin and stared at him. Bakura's eyes snapped open and glared as well. "That's not as good as I thought it was..." He trailed off and backed out of the room at the mercy of Ryou and Bakura's glares.  
  
Ryou laughed quietly and smiled when Bakura joined in. He smiled up at his yami and tucked his head back under Bakura's chin. "We work well together, don't we?"  
  
"I'd say we do pretty well. Hey, how's your cheek?" Bakura moved so he could see the now slightly purple mark on Ryou's cheek. He gently traced it, but pulled his hand back when Ryou winced.  
  
"It's fine. Why'd you pull back? That felt good." Ryou closed his eyes as Bakura traced it again. He was almost asleep once again when Malik's yell from downstairs startled him.  
  
"RYOU! YAMI'S AT THE DOOR!"  
  
Ryou grumbled quietly. Taking Bakura's hand before it fell back to the bed, Ryou kissed his palm and got up. He left the room, muttering something along the lines of, "I am so going to kill him."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou was still grumbling as he made his way to the door, where Yami stood. Yami rose an eyebrow at Ryou's muttering. "What on earth is your problem?"  
  
Ryou stopped his mumbling. "Nothing."  
  
Malik grinned behind him. "Oh, I think you woke them up."  
  
Another eyebrow rose. "Them?"  
  
Malik grinned even wider. "Yes, our little Bakura has finally returned home."  
  
A look dawned on Yami's face. "Then that explains it."  
  
Ryou looked away from glaring at Malik. "Explains what?"  
  
Yami reached under his shirt and pulled out a glowing Millennium Ring. One of the seven points was pointing in the direction of Ryou's bedroom. "This. It's been going haywire since yesterday, and when Yugi and I tried to find Marik using it, it kept pointing over here."  
  
Ryou sighed. "Before I start talking, why don't you come inside? I'm sure Malik has some coffee on." Ryou motioned for Yami to follow and moved into the kitchen. Yami sat down at the table and accepted the cup of coffee from Malik. Ryou sat down across from him. "Marik was here yesterday. He got a little rough, as you can see." He motioned to his right cheek. Yami gasped. The mark was now about the size of a baseball and was purple and blue. "After he left, Bakura popped up. Let's just say, my reaction wasn't to graceful."  
  
A snort was heard from behind him. "You got that right. Fainting isn't always the best way to greet a person." Bakura walked up and placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders. He opened his mouth to greet Yami, but didn't get the words out.  
  
The Millennium Ring launched itself off of Yami's neck, and onto Ryou's. Bakura's image seemed to fade and meld with Ryou's before a bright gold glow surrounded both of them. A minute later, the glow faded and the Millennium Ring glinted from Ryou's neck.  
  
"That," Bakura panted. "Was the...weirdest thing...I have...ever felt." His hands were clenched on Ryou's shoulders.  
  
Ryou swallowed and nodded. "Same here."  
  
Yami laughed. "I believe you two were reconnected."  
  
Sure enough, Ryou could feel the link that had disappeared so long ago, inside his mind. Ryou opened his end and smiled widely when he felt Bakura do the same. Pushing himself out of his chair, he jumped into Bakura's arms. With his arms around Bakura's neck, and his legs around his waist, Ryou laughed so hard he cried.  
  
The flood of emotions that came from both ends caused the two holders of the Millennium Ring to pause for a moment. Fear, hope, love, shock, and rejoice came from Ryou. Shock, hope, love, possessiveness and happiness came from Bakura.  
  
Yami and Malik smiled at Bakura and Ryou as they embraced and laughed. For all three, Bakura's laugh was a new sound, and Ryou decided he liked it.  
  
/I missed you!/  
  
Bakura's arms tightened around his waist. //And I missed you.//  
  
For the next half hour, the yami and hikari laughed until they cried and embraced. Yami and Malik decided to excuse themselves, saying that they would be by later.  
  
Ryou looked up from Bakura's neck and smiled, teary eyed, at Bakura. Bakura returned the smile and set Ryou down. Bending down the six inches that separated them, Bakura placed a kiss on Ryou's smiling lips. Ryou returned the kiss and wrapped his arms back around Bakura's neck. Ryou smiled after Bakura pulled away and buried his head into Bakura's chest.  
  
"What do you think of going out and spending the day together? Then you can tell me what you've been doing for three years that have kept you away from me. "  
  
Bakura chuckled and followed Ryou up the stairs to get dressed.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End part one. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


	2. Two

Summary: As Ryou struggles to situate his life, he draws strength from the people around him, and those who have returned. *Reposted* *YAOI* *Mature Themes*  
  
Reposted for the third time, I do hope that people review this. I am posting it in two parts this time. Hope you enjoy this!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like then don't read!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Fire and Phoenix  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Ryou smiled as Bakura told him of his adventures after he left. When he had left Ryou, he had plans to goto Egypt, but they were cancelled when Bakura couldn't produce a passport. He eventually got to Egypt and ended up getting hurt in one of the many archeologist dig sites. He spent about a year there and came back to Japan where he had been working as a dance club manager since. He had only worked up the guts to come back after he had heard of some attacks near Ryou's home.  
  
The two were walking side by side in the park. Bakura had an arm draped over Ryou's shoulders and Ryou had his arm slung around Bakura's waist. Occasionally the two would stop and look at something, but other than that, they were in their own world. Emotions lazily drifted through their link and the Millennium Ring's weight was a comforting pressure on Ryou's chest once more.  
  
"So that was what kept you away for three years?" Ryou's question was soft.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry for being a stubborn fool. I should have stayed with you. If I had, nothing would have happened to you."  
  
Ryou stopped, therefore causing Bakura to stop. "Are you blaming yourself?"  
  
Ryou didn't need an answer, the look on Bakura's face said it all. "Don't blame yourself, Bakura. I'm not blaming me. I'm blaming him. It's all his fault."  
  
"But, Ryou. He almost took your innocence. If he would have succeeded, I would have failed in my job to protect you."  
  
Ryou placed his hands on Bakura's face. "The key word there is if. I'm still pure in that sense, but you wouldn't have been able to protect me even if you were here. Bakura, please don't blame yourself."  
  
Bakura sighed and placed his hands over Ryou's. He brought them down and stared at Ryou's palms. His eyes raked over the pale skin, admiring the smallness of Ryou's hands, but paused at his wrists. Long, thin, white lines crisscrossed over the veins and they seemed to be rather new. Ryou must've noticed what he was looking at, because the pale hands tried to clench shut and pull away. Bakura growled and examined the scars before looking at Ryou's frightened face. Tears were falling out of his chocolate eyes, and the emotions pouring out of them and their mind-link were mind boggling.  
  
Fear and helplessness were the most obvious. There were so many underlying emotions that Bakura couldn't tell where one stopped and another began. "Ryou, what happened?"  
  
Ryou's body seized up and he clenched his eyes shut.  
  
"Ryou, please."  
  
Ryou's body relaxed slightly, but only slightly. "Malik didn't tell you everything. After Marik tried to rape me, I attempted to kill myself. Malik found me, naked and bleeding on my bathroom floor."  
  
Bakura's grip slackened a bit. "Ryou, how long has it been?"  
  
Ryou closed his eyes again and turned his head to the side. Shame. Bakura could feel the shame pouring itself out of the man before him. "4 months."  
  
Bakura gently let go of Ryou's hands and brought the young man close. "Why would one want to taint something so pure?" He was speaking more to himself than to Ryou.  
  
"All light is tempted by the darkness. They fear the unknown touch, but want it badly." The words were just a whisper but Bakura caught them. He frowned down at Ryou and tightened his embrace. After a few moments Ryou pulled away and took Bakura's hand. Entwining their fingers, he led Bakura back home.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou sighed from his place leaning against the door to the kitchen. Yami, Yugi, Seto, Joey, and Malik had gathered in his living room and were questioning Bakura endlessly. Bakura had answered questions, told stories and explained everything almost to the point of collapsing. Ryou was happy though. All of his friends had gathered and they were joking around like the old times. The times where Ryou didn't have to come home to fear if he was going to live through the night. The times when he didn't have to worry every night if Bakura was still alive. The times when he was still pure.  
  
Ryou jumped when he felt a soft breath against his ear, and a gentle finger against his bruised cheek. Ryou stopped the need to shudder when the breath turned into a voice. Marik's voice.  
  
"My lovely Ryou. Would you care to step out with me?" His voice was dripping with a need that Ryou didn't want to fulfill.  
  
"No." Ryou's voice was low. "Get away from me, Marik."  
  
The finger on his cheek moved to his neck, where others joined it. "Little angel, why won't you come with me?"  
  
Ryou's own fingers went up to his neck where he roughly grabbed Marik's and shoved them off. "How the hell did you get in here?" His voice was louder than normal and it caught the other's attention quickly.  
  
Marik smirked and brought his hand back up to Ryou's face, caressing it gently. "Quietly." With his other hand, he reached into his own back pocket and pulled out a knife. "I am only going to ask you once more, would you care to come with me?" The knife's blade was pressed up against Ryou's stomach.  
  
Bakura moved to get up, as all the others did, but stopped when Ryou sent them a look that said, 'Stay away, I don't want you hurt as well.' That didn't stop him from growling though.  
  
His sound brought Marik out of his daze of staring at Ryou. He turned his head, but tightened his hold on the blade against Ryou's stomach. "Oh, how nice. Little Bakura here is back. I suppose you think you'll be taking Ryou back? It isn't going to happen. Ryou here deserves no one but me. Isn't that right, my little angel?"  
  
Ryou's eyes glinted, and he shook his head. "I am not yours. I never have, and never will be. We've been over that little fact before."  
  
Marik turned his head back to Ryou. "Ah, yes, we have. But you see? That is why I have come to you tonight. If you can't be mine, you will be no one else's." Without warning, he plunged the blade into Ryou's stomach, smiling dementedly. Ryou made a strange gasping noise that was quickly muffled. His crimson blood spilled over the blade and dripped onto the floor as Marik pulled the knife out, and repeated the motion. Giving the blade a quick turn, he pulled it out and examined it. Ryou fell to his knees, and then fell face first into the ground, his own dark blood staining his beautiful wood floor. The whole room was in shock as Marik smirked and then walked out of the open door.  
  
Yugi was the first to react. He screamed and clutched onto Yami, begging him to help Ryou. His scream brought the others out of their daze. Bakura ran over to Ryou, dropped to his knees and turned Ryou's body over. Ryou's eyes were still open, and he was blinking slowly up at Bakura, their chocolate depths hazed. Bakura pulled Ryou up to his chest and began crying into his hair. Ryou felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head, and just before he fell into the blackness, he heard Malik scream to call an ambulance.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
"In today's news, local man Ryou Bakura, 23, attacked in his own home. Suspect has yet to be apprehended. Mr. Bakura is in critical condition after being stabbed twice in the stomach. Police have warned the public that the suspect, Marik Ishtar, is highly dangerous and armed. If anyone sees this man, please contact your local authorities. Do not try to apprehend him yourself."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
The hazy beeps of a heart monitor lulled Ryou into consciousness. Ryou groaned and clenched his eyes together as a white hot pain seared through his lower abdomen. The pain didn't stop though, and Ryou whimpered in pain. The next thing he became aware of was the strong arms encircling him as the pain died down for the moment. Ryou decided to brave it and opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was heartwarming in it's own way. In front of his bed were 3 chairs and a small couch. Yami was seated on one, with a tearstained, sleeping Yugi curled onto his lap. Joey was sitting on Seto's lap, staring at the wall, and the soft snores signified that Seto was asleep. Malik was sitting in the chair next to Seto and Joey and had his head against the wall, eyes closed. Ryou's eyes drifted to the couch and his eyes widened.  
  
"Daddy?" Ryou's voice was hoarse from lack of use. His question caused a chain reaction in the room. Joey's eyes snapped over to him, a smile making it's way onto his lips; Malik's head popped up and he was by Ryou's side instantly; Yami jumped, causing Yugi to wake up; Bakura, who had been sleeping on the bed next to him, got up and placed a kiss on Ryou's forehead; Seto woke when Joey poked him; and finally, James Bakura smiled widely and moved to his son's side. Malik moved over to allow James access, but not before planting a happy and chaste kiss onto Ryou's lips.  
  
A nurse was in the room in a few moments and she began ushering the nearly crying crowd out of Ryou's room. An hour later, the nurse emerged from the room, followed by a doctor. The doctor addressed Ryou's father.  
  
"Mr. Bakura's father I presume?"  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Your son has amazingly come through this ordeal. He will have to stay here in the hospital for at least a month, and during this time will not be allowed to leave the bed, except to bathe and use the restroom. He has had some internal damage, but I'm guessing you knew this already. Now, I must insist upon you that only family visit for the time being. Too many people will no doubt excite the boy too much and cause him to injure himself further."  
  
James nodded once more. "I believe you're right."  
  
"Now before I allow you to see him, I must ask you to write down the names of family members and their relation. I'm sorry but I can only allow the aforementioned people." He added the last bit of information to the crestfallen looking Yugi.  
  
James took the clipboard from the doctor's hands and wrote down three names. The doctor took back the board and read under his breath, "James Bakura; Father. Bakura; Brother. Malik Ishtar; Cousin." All eyes turned to Malik, who shook his head vigorously, telling them, 'No I am not Ryou's cousin.'  
  
"All right, you three may go in now." With that, he turned on his heels and walked down the brightly lit hallway.  
  
Malik turned to James. "Mr. Bakura. Why...?"  
  
James smiled and closed his eyes. "He needs you just as much as he needs Bakura and I. You've been helping him from the very start of all this. I'm sorry, the rest of you, but I have no ways of explaining how all of you would be related to Ryou. "  
  
Yugi smiled. "It's OK. I'm sure either Malik or Bakura will fill us in on what's going on."  
  
James sighed in relief and followed Bakura into the dimly lit hospital room that was Ryou's. Bakura smiled and crawled back into the bed, wrapping his arms around the sleeping Ryou gently. Malik took a chair, drug it over and plunked it down next to the bed, where he took Ryou's hand into his and laced their fingers together before placing his arm on the bed and leaning his head on it. James sat back down on the small couch and smiled at the scene before him. Ryou was sleeping curled around the two men he loved more than his own father, and James loved the fact that they were protecting him, even in sleep. His eyes soon drifted shut, and the image of his son was burned into his mind forever.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
A month later, Ryou was struggling to walk into his house. The doctors had urged him to try and walk a little bit a day, but Ryou was finding it quite hard to comply with their orders. Every step he took felt like someone was burning his stomach, and the pain made him quite nauseous. He closed his eyes and fell back against Malik, who was helping him get across the lawn. Malik sighed and gently picked Ryou up, bridal style; he winced when Ryou gave a groan of pain, but carried him up the steps of the porch and into the living room.  
  
Bakura followed the two, carrying Ryou's luggage, from his 'visit' to the hospital. He set the two suitcases down and went to go into the kitchen, but stopped when the TV flickered on, and Ryou gave a small whimper.  
  
"Breaking news. Today, a young woman reported a sighting of Marik Ishtar somewhere near the outskirts of Domino. We advise the public to keep a close watch for him. He is the prime suspect in the attempted murder of local man, Ryou Bakura. Please call the authorities immediately if you see this man." A picture of Marik was placed onto the screen and Ryou whimpered louder. Malik sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of Ryou's forehead. Ryou whimpered into Malik's neck and gripped the young man tighter. "He's gonna come after me again. He's gonna try to kill me again..."  
  
Malik gently rocked Ryou back and forth whispering, "Bakura and I will be here. He can't hurt you while we're here. Right, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura nodded and sat down on the couch behind Ryou. He began rubbing small circles into Ryou's shoulders. Ryou seemed to stop shaking and his breath evened out before long. Malik looked up and smiled at Bakura.  
  
"This means we're staying together, yet again." Bakura gently carried Ryou up the stairs to his father's room, where he laid him down and motioned for Malik to lie with him. Malik complied and smiled softly as Ryou curled up against him.  
  
Bakura went down to the living room again and made a few phone calls to the rest of their little gang.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
That night, Marik Ishtar was knocked out by a seething Yami and Bakura as he tried to break into Ryou's home. Seto and Joey tied him up while Yugi phoned the police; and Malik comforted Ryou as he caught sight of Marik as they were leading him away to the police station.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Two months later, the gavel pounded and Marik Ishtar was sentenced to life in prison for attempted murder. Ryou burst into tears and Bakura and Malik did their best to calm the boy. Their side of the courtroom was cheering and Joey had decided to bring confetti into the small courtroom. The bright bits of glitter shimmered as Marik cackled insanely while being led out of the room by two guards.  
  
"Today's news. Marik Ishtar is sentenced to 25 years in prison for the attempted rape and murder of Ryou Bakura. One can only say that good things come to those who wait. We all wish the Bakura family the happiest of congratulations."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou stared at the ceiling, his hands gently playing with the arms wrapped protectively around him. "Hey, guys?"  
  
Bakura and Malik both grunted out, "Hmm?"  
  
"I love you both. Thanks for everything."  
  
Both Bakura and Malik, "Love you too, 'you. Welcome."  
  
Ryou smiled and snuggled deeper into their embrace. He was safe now. Nothing would ever hurt him again, and Ryou was happy about that. He was with the two men he loved most, and he knew that both would rather die than allow him to get hurt. And for the first time in years, Ryou Bakura fell asleep feeling loved and protected.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
There were only a few minor errors, but as I said I edited some things and added a bit. I found something odd while I was fixing this: In this story, Marik is after Ryou to kill him and rape him, but in 'Touch of A Feather', they're my main couple. Oh well. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


End file.
